1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mausoleums and more particularly to tomb modules for use in constructing mausoleums.
2. Background Art
Mausoleums having multiple chambers for coffins are well known. Such chambers have been made in a variety of manners.
Some mausoleums have been constructed of brick. Constructing such mausoleums however requires large amounts of expensive labor.
Other mausoleums have been constructed from precast parts which fabricate up to three chambers. Such constructions are shown in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,958,378, 3,878,656 and 3,287,865. However, while these structures somewhat reduce the amount of labor required to construct the mausoleum, they still require large amounts of labor to construct mausoleums where widths of more than two or three chambers are desired. Further, the proper alignment of side-by-side precast parts during construction is difficult, even with expensive labor. Proper alignment is highly important to ensure that the face stone, which is sometimes ordered from and cut in Europe, will fit as designed. Still further, even where the parts are properly aligned during construction, settlement of the structure over time will frequently cause the joints between adjacent parts to crack. Since airtight seals are necessary in mausoleums, such cracks are highly undesirable.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.